$\log_{8}512 = {?}$
Answer: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $512$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $8$ , the base of the logarithm. $512$ can be expressed as $8\times8\times8$ $512$ can be expressed as $8^3$ $8^3=512$, so $\log_{8}512=3$.